


No mercy

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Assassination, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Español | Spanish, False Identity, Implied/Referenced Sex, Killing, M/M, Planning Adventures, Robbery, Running Away, Shooting Guns, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "No tengas misericordia de ningún inicuo traidor..." (Salmo 59:5).La frase bíblica tatuada en el antebrazo de Yuri Plisetsky no era más que un recordatorio permanente para todos aquellos que lo rodeaban. Victor Nikiforov terminó por comprender aquel significado mejor que nadie.---[AU] Grupo criminal organizado.





	No mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurioNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YurioNikiforov).



Todo había salido a pedir de boca. No hubo ningún error en el operativo, cada quien hizo su parte de manera excelente y efectiva. El robo a la joyería se materializó con éxito pero ahora quedaba la última fase y probablemente la más complicada: huir de la policía.

Varios móviles policiales iban persiguiendo por las calles de Moscú a dos encapuchados que se desplazaban sobre una motocicleta. La misma era conducida por Georgi Popovich a altísima velocidad, esquivando a los escasos vehículos y personas que circulaban a esa hora de la madrugada.

El hombre estaba arriesgándose a perder el control del biciclo al tiempo que intentaba no ser alcanzado por las balas que sentía pasaban muy cerca de él y de Yuri Plisetsky, su acompañante que iba detrás, respondiendo con disparos usando un potente fusil de asalto.

—¡¡¡Acelera más!!! -gritó Plisesky al ver que más vehículos policiales se acoplaban para seguirlos-

—¿Estás loco? ¡Vamos a caer al pavimento!

—¡Mierda, nos van a alcanzar! -su desesperación comenzaba a ir en aumento- Maldita sea, vieja bruja. ¡Danos instrucciones que nos están cercando! ¿Por dónde vamos ahora para perderlos? -preguntó el rubio a través del intercomunicador que llevaba puesto en su oreja, su compañera Mila los guiaba desde el centro de operaciones que montaron en un refugio-

—Tranquilo, Yuri. Todo está bajo control -aseguró la mujer- Georgi, dobla a la izquierda en la siguiente cuadra. Tendrás el camino despejado por unos 200 metros hasta el punto clave.

—Copiado -respondió el conductor y siguió las indicaciones de Mila-

A diferencia de sus otros compañeros de equipo, Yuri había nacido en esa ciudad y la conocía a la perfección. Los demás eran todos de San Petersburgo y no estaban familiarizados sino de manera básica y superficial.

—¿De qué punto clave estás hablando, Mila? -preguntó Plisetsky sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¡Al final de los dichosos 200 metros hay una calle sin salida!

—Exacto -replicó Georgi emitiendo una risa burlona e ingresó al lugar que le fue indicado-

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Esperen! -volvió a gritar el muchacho- No es lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad?

—Hasta aquí llegó tu viaje, Yuri. Gracias por las joyas.

—¡¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!!!

Dos grandes golpes había dado la banda de ladrones profesionales más buscada de Moscú de los últimos tiempos. En un solo mes se alzaron con el botín de un banco y una joyería. La policía local estaba desconcertada y sin pistas sobre los responsables, cuyas identidades eran totalmente desconocidas. Sin duda alguna, esos planes trazados por Victor Nikiforov, materializados por los dos que iban en la moto y orientados estratégicamente por Mila Babicheva, habían sido perfectos. Los cuatro conformaban un excelente equipo.

Uno de los mayores defectos -o virtudes, tal vez- de Yuri era el excesivo recelo hacia las personas. El único que se había ganado su -casi- plena confianza era Victor, quien además de cabecilla del grupo, era su pareja sentimental.

Si bien Plisetsky sabía que Mila y Georgi eran muy buenos en lo suyo, era consciente de que podrían convertirse en un par de sanguijuelas ambiciosas. Especialmente luego de ver todo lo que conseguían tras los fructuosos asaltos. En efecto, el joven rubio no se equivocó, pues acababa de descubrir la traición de sus compañeros.

Georgi y Mila se confabularon con unos policías corruptos para entregar a Yuri y a Victor, y claro estaba, también para repartirse las joyas que robaron esa noche y que llevaban en una mochila. Lo que al hombre le daba risa era el hecho de haber tomado al rubio por sorpresa, Yuri Plisetsky parecía tener la capacidad de oler la traición a kilómetros.

—¡¡¡Traidor asqueroso!!! Tú y esa mujerzuela no van a vivir para contarlo.

—¿Quieres apostar, Yuri? Mientras tú te revolcabas con Victor en la oficina, nosotros ya nos hicimos con la caja fuerte y la reemplazamos por otra igual. Ustedes, par de estúpidos, ni se dieron cuenta por andar ahí de calientes.

—¿Quieres apostar, idiota? -espetó el rubio, repitiendo las palabras ajenas y sin medir el peligro al que se exponía, apuntó con el fusil a la cabeza de su compañero- ¡Detente aquí ahora mismo!

Popovich podía ser un excelente ladrón y escapista pero se pasó de listo al hacer esas revelaciones mientras iba a bordo de una motocicleta y tenía detrás de él a un temperamental joven armado que aborrecía la traición como nada en el mundo.

—Yuri, espera.

—¡¡¡Qué detengas la jodida moto ahora!!!

Georgi tragó saliva y no tuvo más alternativa que parar. Plisetsky se encargó de desarmarlo de inmediato.

—¡Baja! -ordenó Yuri y el otro al ver que era capaz de volarle los sesos, obedeció- De rodillas en el piso con las manos en la cabeza.

La desesperación empezó a invadir al hombre pero en cuanto vio que el rubio tomó su lugar al mando del biciclo y se disponía a huir ya que las sirenas de los móviles policiales se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pensó que se había salvado.

—"No tengas misericordia de ningún inicuo traidor" -Plisetsky recitó la frase bíblica que llevaba tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo, probablemente su tatuaje favorito entre los veinte que llevaba repartidos por todo su cuerpo- No entendiste mi filosofía, ¿cierto, Georgi?

—¡¡¡Yuri, nooo!!!

—Hasta nunca, escoria.

\---

Nikiforov también había descubierto los planes de sus compañeros y decidió actuar. Quizás de un modo más premeditado y calculador que su pareja que acabó acribillando a Georgi antes que la policía pudiera atraparlos. Victor por su parte, dejó a Mila encerrada en el lugar que usaban como refugio, se encargó de cortar el suministro de energía eléctrica, dejándola a oscuras y sin posibilidad de escape. Finalmente, hizo volar el lugar con unas bombas que ocasionaron una terrible explosión y un incendio que pareció tornarse incontrolable.

Mientras toda la atención estaba centrada en aquel voraz incendio, Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky ya habían abandonado Moscú y se encontraban camino a la ciudad de Novosibirsk, en un discreto automóvil. La idea era no llamar la atención y llegar al aeropuerto de aquella localidad para salir de Rusia por algún tiempo.

Para entonces, se encontraban a varios kilómetros del lugar de los terribles hechos, cargando dinero, joyas, con un par de pasaportes falsos en mano y unos boletos de avión rumbo a alguna paradisíaca isla caribeña.

—Esta es sin dudas la peor parte de todo el operativo -el rubio resopló con total fastidio- Casi 48 horas en auto hasta Novosibirsk.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos hacer alguna parada por el camino para descansar un poco -replicó el albino acariciando el cabello ajeno-

Yuri elevó una ceja y lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa ladina. Claro qué sabía muy bien a lo que su pareja se refería.

—¿Por qué no me dices directamente que quieres parar en el siguiente motel para que follemos antes de seguir el viaje?

—¡No me ofendas, gatito! Podemos follar aquí pero te juro que ahora estoy pensando en ti y quiero que descanses un poco.

—Mmm...en ese caso, podrías detener el auto en el siguiente paraje y follamos un rato. Descansaremos cuando estemos bien lejos de aquí.

—No puedo rehusarme a esa petición -Victor sonrió y luego permaneció en silencio por unos instantes en los que volvió su mirada hacia el otro- Yuri, estaba pensando, ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguiremos jugando a ser la versión rusa de Bonnie y Clyde?

—Hasta que uno traicione al otro y acabe muerto -aseveró el más joven-

—Puedes estar tranquilo de mi parte. Desde que te conocí, he venido leyendo ese dichoso salmo día a día.

—¡Más vale, anciano! Te amo demasiado pero si me traicionas, no te salvarás de esta -le enseñó una pistola 9 mm con silenciador que reposaba sobre sus piernas-

—Créeme que lo sé, Yuri.

—Bueno, olvida a Bonnie y Clyde, eso es muy anticuado. Nuestros nombres serán Ivan y Lev -ahora Plisetsky le mostró los pasaportes con sus nuevas identidades- ¡Y más vale que memorices tus datos!

—Puedo prometer no traicionarte jamás pero memorizar una identidad falsa, eso sí me será complicado.

Definitivamente, Nikiforov no se caracterizaba por su buena memoria para ese tipo de cuestiones. Ambos se echaron a reír y siguieron su camino, no sin antes detenerse en el próximo paraje para divertirse un poco. Sus aventuras en pareja estaban lejos de terminar.

**FIN**


End file.
